Letters (Animal Restaurant)
Tips & Tricks | Events | Customers| Mementos | Letters '''| Buffet | Fish Pond How to Start Receiving Letters In order to receive letters in the game, you will have had to unlock the Garden area and Purchase your first mailbox (Garden Facility). You will also have had to employ Messenger Hedwig as part of your staff. You can view letters that you've received by clicking on your mailbox . Messenger Hedwig goes on adventures for a random interval of time. Giving Messenger Hedwig a raise will lower the amount of time that it will take for Messenger Hedwig to return (along with increasing your star rating). When Messenger Hedwig returns, she will bring back either cod or items. Players can influence what Letters Messenger Hedwig brings back by adding flowers to Messenger Hedwig's suitcase before sending her away. There are three slots for flowers that can be added. Letter Ingredients The following items can be placed into the letter slots for Hedwig's mail. The Ingredient (Flower/Gardening Tool), Flower Level, and Mailbox Type may all impact Letters Received. Flower Type * Obtained by: Growing in Garden / Purchasing from Mysterious Merchant (crow) / Receive from Wishing Well ** '''Daisy ** Sunflower ** (Red) Rose ** Bluebell * Obtained by: Purchasing from Mysterious Merchant (crow) / Receive from Wishing Well - ONLY ** White Rose ** Sakura (Spring only) ** Four Leaf Clover '''(Summer only) ** '''Maple Leaf (Autumn only) ** Snowflake (Winter only) *** Note: The Mysterious Merchant changes his prices & stock often - it may not be a good deal if you can grow it for cheaper. He charges COD or PLATES, so be careful if you're saving up! Flower Level * Flower Level Options (Denoted by grouping of # of flowers): 1 - 4 * Upgrade your garden to change the flower level. You do not have to purchase these incrementally. * You can switch your flower garden level at any time (Note: This will wipe out any current progress you've made for flowers growing in your current garden). Gardening Tools * Iron Watering Can * Copper Watering Can * Gold Watering Can * [[Seeds|'Seeds']] List of Letters This is a listing of what users have reported they've had luck getting letters with. Prerequisites are either things stated by the game, or letters that you get before the combination works for you. If the letter combo/mailbox doesn't work, if you've gotten a letter before a prerequisite was fulfilled, or if you notice anything else, we'd love to hear in the comments/table section below! |--- |+90 Stars |Unlocks ability to purchase (Restaurant - Curtains) Blue Folding Curtain Unlocks ability to purchase (Restaurant - Curtains) Dreams of Tattered Leaves |- |'Alice's Storybook 2' | |Border Collie's Postcard |+140 Stars |Unlocks ability to purchase (Restaurant - Dessert Bar) Candy Hearts Cabinet |- |'Beaver's Letter 1' | |??? |??? |Unlocks ability to purchase (Kitchen - Trash Can) Wisp |- |'Beaver's Letter 2' | |??? |??? |Unlocks ability to purchase (Restaurant - Curtains) Spiderweb |- |'Border Collie's Letter' | OR OR |--- |+100 Stars |Unlocks ability to purchase (Kitchen - Trash Can) Elegant Blues |- |'Border Collie's Postcard' | OR OR |Border Collie's Letter |+120 Stars |Unlocks ability to purchase (Recipe - Freshly Made) Coconut Cassia Wine Unlocks ability to purchase (Kitchen - Window) Woodsy Blues Unlocks ability to purchase (Kitchen - Trash Can) Elegant Blues |- |'Eggy's Diary 1' |??? |--- |??? |Halloween Event 2019 -- You can receive this letter out of order |- |'Eggy's Diary 2' |??? |--- |??? |Halloween Event 2019 -- You can receive this letter out of order |- |'Eggy's Diary 3' |--- Can be purchased from crow (1 Account of paying 14mil cod) |--- |+20 Stars |Halloween Event 2019 -- You can receive this letter out of order |- |'Eggy's Diary 4' Can be purchased from crow -- You can receive this letter out of order |- |'Eggy's Diary 5' |--- Can be purchased from crow (1 Account of paying 16,522,200 cod) |--- |+50 Stars |Halloween Event -- You can receive this letter out of order. |- |'Insta-Pup's Letter' | |--- |+170 Stars |Unlocks ability to purchase (Restaurant - Plant) Mushroom Forest Unlocks ability to purchase (Recipe - Freshly Made) Spicy Crawdads |- |'Journal Page - Last Journal Page' | |Shiba's Letter |??? |??? |- |'Journal Page - Old Journal Page' | |??? |??? |??? |- |'Landlubber Goose Letter' | OR |??? |??? |??? |- |'Letter Covered in Doodles' | OR |--- |--- |You receive the "Phantom's Order" task. Reward: +120000 Cod and +45 Stars (Phantom Order Task appears to be repeatable; different combos can get this) |- |'Little Fox's Diary / Letter' |Sunflower (4) Iron watering can Seeds |??? |+125 Stars |??? |- |'Little Fox's Diary / Letter 2' |??? |??? |??? |Unlocks ability to purchase (Garden - Wishing Well) Sadako's Well & (Garden - Path) Skeleton Trail |- |'Newspaper 1' | |--- |+80 Stars |You can receive this letter out of order. |- |'Newspaper 2' | |--- |??? |You can receive this letter out of order. |- |'Newspaper 3' | |--- |+120 Stars |This appears as part of a Task-Order to Go indicating that Chef Gumi is missing. After this event, you'll be able to receive the letters that allow you to raise the prices of certain items on the menu. -- You can receive this letter out of order |- |'Newspaper 4' | |--- |+100 Stars |Unlocks ability to purchase "Reverie Fridge" (Kitchen - Fridge) |- |'New Zealand Journal Page 1' |Rose (1) Bluebell (1) Daisy (2) | |+130 Stars |Required to unlock the customer "Alpaca" |- |'New Zealand Journal Page 2' |Bluebell (Lvl 4) Rose (Lvl 4) Sunflower (Lvl 4) (2x try) | |+160 Stars |Required to unlock the customer "Cici" |- |'Party Puppy's Response' |Sunflower (1) Rose (1) Bluebell (1) |--- |+150 Stars |Required to unlock the customers "Cici" and "Rescue Dog" |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Adzuki Bean Dumpling' |Sunflower (4) Bluebell (4) Iron Watering Can |Journal Page - Old Journal Page |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Adzuki Bean Dumpling |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Americano' |Iron Watering Can White Rose (2) Sunflower (4) |--- |??? |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Americano |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Cupcake' |Rose (2) Bluebell (2) Daisy (1) |--- |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Cupcake |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Cup Noodles' | OR |--- |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Cup Noodles |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Curry Rice' |Daisy (4) Rose (4) Bluebell (4) |--- |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Curry Rice |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Fried Rice' | |--- |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Fried Rice |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Fried Shrimp Sushi' |Bluebell (1) White Rose (2) Daisy (2) |--- |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Fried Shrimp Sushi |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Mushroom Pasta' |Daisy (4) Sunflower (4) Rose (4) |--- |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Mushroom Pasta |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Porridge & Jam' |Daisy (3) Iron Watering Can Copper Watering Can |Newspaper 3 |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Porridge & Jam |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Ramen' | |Newspaper 3 |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Ramen |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Seaweed Rice Ball' | OR |Newspaper 3 |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Seaweed Rice Ball |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Steamed Clams' |Sunflower (4) Copper Waering Can Seeds |Newspaper 3 |--- |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Steamed Clams |- |'Permission to Raise Prices - Taiyaki' |??? |Newspaper 3 |??? |Allows you to increase cod earnings per dish for Taiyaki |- |'Picnic Photo' |White Rose (2) Gold Watering Can Seeds |--- |+115 Stars |Unlocks ability to purchase (Recipe - Freshly Made) Chilled Edamame |- |'Silk Scarf & Badge' |--- |--- |+50 Stars |--- |- |'Shiba's Letter' | OR |--- |+180 Stars |You receive the "Shiba's Wedding Order" task. Reward: +180000 Cod and +70 Stars |- |'Shiba Puppy's Photo' |Daisy (4) Daisy (4) White Rose (4) (2x try) |Shiba's Letter |+200 Stars |Unlocks ability to purchase (Garden - Wishing Well) Floating Teacup Required to unlock the customer "Shiba Puppy" |- |'Sunset Luxury Tours' | OR OR OR |??? |--- |You receive the "Tour Group's Meal" task. Reward: +100000 Cod and +80 Stars Required to unlock the customer "Glamorous Lady" |- |'X Factor' |--- |--- |+60 Stars |--- |} Alice's Storybooks Alice's Storybook 1 Alice's Storybook 2 Beaver's Letters Beaver's Letter 1 Beaver's Letter 2 Border Collie's Letters Border Collie's Letter Border Collie's Postcard Eggy's Diary Eggy's Diary 1 Eggy's Diary 2 Eggy's Diary 3 * Sold by the Mysterious Merchant * Obtained randomly during the Halloween event * Obtained via Gachapon Eggy's Diary 4 * Sold by the Mysterious Merchant * Obtained randomly during the Halloween event Eggy's Diary 5 * Sold by the Mysterious Merchant * Obtained randomly during the Halloween event * Obtained via Gachapon Eggy's Diary 6 * Sold by the Mysterious Merchant Eggy's Diary 7 (New) Eggy's Diary 8 (New) * Obtained randomly during the Lunar New Year event Handsome Mouse's Playing Card * Obtained via Gachapon Insta-Pup's Letter Landlubber Goose Little Fox's Letters Little Fox's Letter Little Fox's Diary 2 Little Fox's Diary 3 New Zealand Journal New Zealand Journal Page 1 New Zealand Journal Page 2 Last Journal Page Newspapers Newspaper 1 Newspaper 2 Newspaper 3 Newspaper 4 Old Journal Old Journal Page 1 Old Journal Page 2 Orca's Letter (New) Party Puppy's Response Permissions to Raise Prices Adzuki Bean Dumpling Americano Buttered Toast Coconut Cassia Wine Cupcake Cup Noodles Curry Rice Fried Rice Fried Shrimp Sushi Fried Tofu Mango Surprise Mushroom Pasta Orange Juice Porridge & Jam Purple Sweet Potato Bun Ramen Rice Pudding Seaweed Rice Ball Spaghetti Steamed Clams Strawberry Shaved Ice Strawberry Pancake Sushi Roll Taiyaki Phantom's Letters Letter Covered in Doodles Phantom's Letter 2 Picnic Photo Salesman's Gift (New) * Watch an ad during the Lunar New Year event Santa Letter * Obtained during the Christmas event Silk Scarf & Badge * Obtained randomly with empty slots Shiba's Letters Shiba's Letter 1 'Shiba Puppy's Photo' Shiba's Letter 3 Sunset Luxury Tours White Rabbit's Order X Factor * Obtained randomly with empty slots Yorkie Pup's Letter (New) Testing out Messenger Hedwig Combinations This table is used for keeping track of what Hedwig flower combination you placed in her briefcase & what re-appears. It's not clear if slot of briefcase & level of flower matter. It's also worth mentioning that not all combinations will work for everyone, and sometimes trying the same combo twice will result in receiving different letter Anyone is welcome to use this table to keep track of their test results! (Just make an account and edit). Please do not outright delete someone's comment. Merging / adding your name to a Reported by area to make this table shorter is acceptable. The following is the format for writing the flower level combo: Flower (Level #) If a briefcase slot is left empty, please write "Empty". Results can be added at a later time, write "TBD". Category:Letters Category:Gardening Category:Flowers